This invention relates generally to protective rain garments or coverings, more specifically it refers to "covering garments," such as an anorak to be used with a backpack or rucksack, which is also useful for its easy deployment when used without a backpack.
Conventional garments for use with a backpack are generally used to repel rain or to keep the user warm. Many of these covering garments are characteristically stored separately from any integral pouch within a garment, which is inconvenient because the user must stop and retrieve them from storage before donning them when inclement weather threatens. Other configurations of these covering garments have the covering garment stored and attached to an integral pouch within a jacket or vest, to be unfurled to cover only the jacket or vest itself, to make it water-proof. Still other configurations of these garments have the garment itself as an integral part of the backpack. These would be stored attached to a pouch within the backpack itself, to be unfurled and closed around the backpack by the user when inclement weather threatens.
A problem with these conventional garments is that a backpacker is compelled to stop and remove the backpack before donning the garment. This is always inconvenient and could be hazardous if the backpacker is already in a precarious position.
Another problem with many of these conventional covering garments is that they can not simultaneously protect a backpacker and his backpack from moisture. Many of the prior art configurations are for covering the user alone, inherently too small to fit over both the user and any part of the backpack.
A related problem with conventional garment coverings is the difficulty with which they are donned by a person in the seated position. There are occasions when rising from a seat can be awkward or impossible, such as when a spectator is at an outdoor sports arena event, or when a person is confined to a wheelchair.